This invention relates to an apparatus for guiding wrapping stacks of coins with wrapping paper.
In a coin wrapping machine of the type designed to wrap stacks of coins of different diameters, as a rule, wrapping paper is drawn out from a roll of wrapping paper, is forwarded along a guide to a set of coin-wrapping rollers, which are adapted to wind wrapping paper around a stack of coins, so that the leading end portion of the wrapping paper may enter between the rollers, and is cut by a movable cutter into a selected length of sheet determined according to the diameter of a stack of coins to be wrapped. In the prior art coin wrapping machines of this type, however, there has been a problem that the leading end of wrapping paper forwarded along the guide has often failed in entering between the rollers, thus causing wrapping of coins to be uneffected. Such failure of wrapping paper in entering between the coinwrapping rollers is due to self-turning tendency of the wrapping paper which has been drawn out from the roll, and happens especially when the wrapping paper is cut into a large length of sheet, or when the roll of wrapping paper has been reduced in outer diameter.